


To All The Boys I've sang with and Fell In Love With

by LadyOfFandoms7



Category: Glee, To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Friendship, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Love Letters, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfFandoms7/pseuds/LadyOfFandoms7
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any song mentioned.This is a Glee Fanfic inspired by To All The Boys I've loved before. Kurt Hummel is the main character and writes 5 Love Letters to Boys he loved/loves.The 5th letter is the most important.This is just inspired by To All The Boys I've loved before so the plot differs.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Teenage Dream**

_**Blaine Anderson- The first ever boy I truly had a crush on & fell in love with**_.

I met you at the height of my lowest point of high school and I thought to myself I could easily fall in love with someone so **_perfect_**.

This soon came to actually happen. You went into that crowd and started singing and I was hooked. After all here was this amazing guy that was out and proud. This charming guy that had the whole school wrapped around his finger where Glee was popular.

And you know I thought to myself you could easily be somebody's teenage dream. You were after all seemingly perfect.

Since then I have however learned that you aren't perfect and perhaps the world is a bit better for it. Perhaps not.

_**What made me realise you weren't perfect the very first time?** _You gave horrible advice when it came to my bullying problem but I really appreciate that you tried.

_**And after that?**_  
You encouraged me to join your Glee Club when I transferred and yet in response to my audition told me I needed to blend in more. That the Warblers was about uniformity. While I was still recovering from my bullying and trying to find a niche for myself in this new school you made me feel bad about being myself.   
And I don't blame you, I mean this is what you learned and how found your place but it wasn't the best thing to tell me. 

Sometimes I wonder if perhaps I wasn't told by you to try harder to fit in if it wouldn't have been easier finding my place at Dalton. 

_**And then?**_  
The Gap Attack. Thinking back you were right when we sat down and you said you were bad at romance. I should have listened. Not because I don't love you but because I think it would have done you good to mature some more before diving into relationships.  
You gave a lot of signals that you were into me and close to Valentine's Day you announced a crush on somebody I haven't even heard you mention.

There is so much more that shows you aren't perfect but I will stop here. I love so much about you because it's so easy loving you in spite of your bad qualities. You make it easy to fall in love.   
I could live forever loving you. Forever next to you singing duets and having coffee dates would be perfect. However I need to step back from you first and "give up" on us.

**_ I am done with you. _ **  
_**PS. Not forever, just for now. I could never give you up permanently but I can temporarily. I need to do this. I love you and hope you understand.** _


	2. Glad You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because even a rival could be loved a bit.  
> Sebastian Smythe was a obnoxious meerkat but he taught me important lessons and that's why I loved him just a little as a rival.

_**Sebastian Smirking Smythe.**_

I hope you can feel the intense amount of anger I put into writing your name.

Weird getting a letter from Kurt Hummel, huh?

**_I loathed you._** Notice past tense usage here.

I mean don't get me wrong I still hate you quite a bit. However since first meeting you I have come to learn that you aren't hatred incarnate and that you have a more human side to you.

_**I love you as a rival however.**_ I could be more annoying around you and you could match my sharp wit. I still say you have a meerkat face but at least it inspires my witty banter with you.

Thank you for making me fight and not letting Blaine go back then. It was good for me to be able to fight for my relationship and be reassured of its strength.

I am relieved that you realised how your attitude could effect others but wish it didn't have to get to that point for you to realise your mistakes. Your apology made me realise that their was more to you.

When I was far enough away to really be able to reflect I came to the realisation that most people I know with a mean attitude was that way for a reason. For example Sue Sylvester became the way she is to protect her sister and I am rude because my words became my shield against bullies. Thus I can only conclude there is a reason you became the way you are as well. 

I hope you find the love of your life for real someday and that it's not for just 20 minutes. Because even you deserve so much more than just that.

Thank you for the lessons I got to learn because of you. You made me so much stronger by arriving into my life.

_**I am glad you came.** _

**_With much hate and just a little love,_ **

**_Kurt "Gayface" Hummel._ **

_ Ps.Gayface is the weakest insult I ever heard. Next time try harder. _


	3. What makes you beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I needed to know that I could have friendship love with a guy and you let me know. You're the best friend I could have asked for in a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Blaine and Kurt broke up before Sam returned. And Sam became the best friend Kurt could ask for.

_**Sam Evans** _

The best friend, never mind guy friend I could have ever asked for.

I am so happy we decided to do a duet and that you are willing to stay this time. Thank you for always being so willing to brave the storm as a friend with me.

What makes you beautiful is your personality. You honestly have some of the best qualities a person can have. I mean you sing like an angel,you're great at sports but you're also the perfect dorky guy. You know when to cheer me up and when to just sit with me.

You give me good advice and laugh when I make a fool out of myself but it's you and I know you mean well.

And I feel like a billionaire when I am with you. You don't need money to be rich because you're laugh is worth so much more than a billion.

You are actually the perfect kind of rich a person can be- rich in personality. And I am so lucky to have found you.

Thank you for everything you do and everything you mean to me. I hope you're okay with being stuck with me as your diva best friend forever because you're never getting rid of me now.

_**I love you because you are the perfect friend that I always thought I would never actually get. What you makes you beautiful is that you are you.** _


	4. I believe in a thing called love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe in a thing called love and I thank you for reminding me life is worth the wait and that everything doesn't need to be rushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😁 Oh my gosh. This story has gotten more reads than I thought it would and I just want to thank you all❤️.  
> As a gift I am posting both this chapter and the last one today. Thank you for your love guys & girls.

_**Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert.** _

You know sometimes when you are in a bad space you just find the perfect person to help you? You happened to be mine.

I disliked you at first but to be honest it's more that I was envious. You just had this amazing confidence and didn't mind standing out, you know? I am sorry that I told you to tone down a bit.

I guess I was envious because you were confident in yourself and your talent when I wasn't. When I first saw you I was in a bad space and didn't even realise it. I mean I love fashion and love creating so I should have known something was wrong with me when I wasn't impressed by your outfit.

I guess I just got so used to ending up in the background when I tried something that I was just extremely afraid somebody as amazing as you would end up stealing the spotlight. It's because I kinda haven't really completely worked through that fear I developed due to constantly being surrounded by very talented singers.

I am _so_ glad I decided to give you a chance after all. I needed it. 

You reminded me that I shouldn't be afraid to be myself. You reminded me that life is worth living and I shouldn't be afraid of trying new things. Thank you for reminding me that I am supposed to stand out and not conform myself to other's standards. Thank you for your friendship and all your help.

_**I believe in a thing called love. Thank you for reminding me that love is out there and worth the wait. Thank you for reminding me that life is about enjoying myself and not just settling because I think it's my only option. I can only hope you will be around for a long time to come 🌟.** _


	5. Not the boy next door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the most important love letter of all❤️.

_**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.** _

_**Dear Me** _

The most important letter. The most important love. I am so sorry it took me song long to love you.

I hated you for the longest time. I was proud of my looks and personality but I was petrified of admitting to anybody but myself that I was gay. It was made so much worse because of the way most of the Neanderthals in this town thinks with their one shared brain cell. I know I should have been out and proud a long time ago especially since I realised from early on that I am so much better than these losers but I guess been surrounded by Neanderthals made me afraid of coming out and having their stupidity increase even more.

For a long time I thought I was born wrong,that something was wrong with _**me**_ because I thought differently from the sheep I was surrounded by. Because I wasn't interested in the same intelligence decreasing things they were. Because I wasn't used to someone being different from the rest of the town. Nobody has ever dared differ before, you know? 

Or perhaps I was just afraid of my own star power. I got a massive slice of life's bad side and I didn't get knocked down for long. I rised stronger and more defiant than before I fell. I meant what I said once- people can hurt me as much as they like but that's never going to change me to fit their standards.

I should have been proud of all me from the start and not just some parts but I now realise I love me and I don't need to change. _**Nothing is wrong with me. I was just always surrounded by idiotic Neanderthals that didn't understand that people could be different from what they think.**_

Oh but I realized I am bad at love(loving) myself and it was time for me to face my demons.

I needed to learn to let me love you.

Because I finally realised I am enough. I am more than enough. And I am worthy. Don't cry anymore because I finally learned the most important love.

I finally learned to love myself as I am and not as others wish I would be.  
I am proud of being who I am. I am no longer sorry for loving guys. I am no longer disappointed that I don't fit the boxes other have formed because **_I_** was born to stand out.  
I was born this way and I am so delighted that this is who I was always meant to be.

I needed to learn to love myself before I could learn to love others and I finally did.

The only thing I am sad about is that it took me so long to not just accept myself but to also love myself.

I think it's time I actually started Defying Gravity instead of just trying. I was meant to shine and from now on I will be the brighest star of them all.

I am not just the boy next door. I am so much more than that 🌟.

_**I love you because you are me. I love you because you deserve to be loved. I love you because you are worthy and more than enough. I love you because you need me to love you before loving anybody else. I love you because I love you.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️😁Oh my gosh! Thank you for all the love and support 💕. This is officially my first fanfic finished. I hope you will stick around for more to come.


End file.
